


Flowers and First Dates

by viscaneymessi



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Date, M/M, cute cuddling, kinda awkward lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscaneymessi/pseuds/viscaneymessi
Summary: Gomes asks Leo out on a date and they're both kinda awkward but it's a cute kind of awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOO!
> 
> This is my first time writing anything other than Neymessi and I //tried// to keep them in character but I really don't know how it went lmao. I hope you all enjoy anyway 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please be sure to comment any questions or just if you like the story! The support really helps! enjoy xx  
> p.s follow my tumblr blog: monetmarjr (if you want to).  
> -Kiarra <3

His mind was running at a thousand miles a minute, his heart was racing (probably more than he thought healthy, even though it was in the middle of training), and he couldn’t help but stare at the man with idolized wonder as he continued to smack every ball into the back of the net with ease. Every movement the captain made, left him feeling such awe at the man.

He was getting lost in daydreams as a ball hit his chest with a thud and he staggered backwards. Pique was standing in front of him laughing, hands on his knees as Gomes stared at him with his arms crossed.

“What was that for,” he muttered, rubbing his chest.

“You’ve been staring at him for-” he looked down at his wrist as if there was a watch, knowing good and well there was none, “-ten minutes now, and you’ve missed your turn to shoot twice, Rafinha was getting frustrated.”

Gomes looked behind him to see Rafa staring up at him with a faux angry expression only to erupt into a fit of giggles the second after, “You’re going to ask him out, no?”

“Wh-how…. How did you know?” Gomes asked in disbelief rubbing the back of his neck, looking down to hide the blush that he felt creeping up onto his cheeks.

“Well, I heard you talking to your mother on the phone the other day about how ‘oh Leo is just so dreamy, I could get lost in his eyes for days’ and ‘you should just hear it. His laugh is the most angelic I have ever heard.’ Yeah, you’re not very discreet brother. Plus I saw you put a bouquet of flowers in your locker before training.”

Gomes could say nothing, as embarrassing as it was (and as much as he hated to admit it), Rafinha was right. He looked down at his cleats in embarrassment, kicking the little patch of grass in front of him.

“Hey,” the Brazilian said as he placed a soft hand on his shoulder, causing Gomes to look up at him, “I think he’ll love it.”

This forced a small grin to appear on André’s face as he muttered his thanks, and turned back to focus on the drills. For the rest of practice he finished incredible shots and in the other drills he outdid even Neymar with his skills, there was such a difference even Lucho saw, complimenting him right after training on his newly found confidence, hoping he plays just as well in the game the next day.

In reality, Gomes was trying to impress Leo, pulling out flashy moves to get his attention, and he thought it was working since every time he glanced over to the Argentine, he was looking straight back with a look he would consider a look of pride and when he came up to him, Gomes swear he could have fainted.

Leo smiled and said, “Looking good Gomes,” André looked up from the ball in front of him with disbelief, “I-I meant your skills… they, they look good,” Leo finished while blushing madly and walked away quickly, slapping his forehead.

The next drill was Rondos, and Gomes had his turn in the middle. He was drawn towards Leo on the outside of the circle and whenever he got the ball, André immediately swarmed the Argentine in an attempt to steal it away (knowing that even if he didn't, he would be just a little closer to him).

Leo finally lost the ball after Rafinha made a lunging tackle to keep it from reaching the other end of the circle. Gomes smiled and laughed as he pushed Leo into the circle. Gomes noticed that Leo was guarding him as well and he decided to make an effort at flirting.

"Leo, you know there's other players to guard eh?" he said with a smirk.

"You didn't seem to know that earlier, only marking me?" Leo refuted.

They laughed at each other carrying on with the drill until they got to the 25 passes needed and their three forwards: MSN proved why they weren't defenders. Leo crashed to the floor near Luis and Gomes took that as his chance to pester him, and as Leo rolled over in the grass André accidentally slapped his butt. Leo didn't seem to notice so he played it off.

...

Practice finished and everyone walked into the locker room. Leo always the last one out of the showers, as he took his sweet time letting the steamy water wash off all the grass and sweat from the training, so André knew he had some time to prepare himself.

He took a very quick shower and then changed into a nice button down shirt and tucked it into some black sweatpants (he forgot his nice pants and cursed at himself for rushing out of the door in the morning), and gathered the flowers from his lockers.

They were white, with some smaller blue flowers dotted around, he didn’t know what they were called, but when he sent a picture of all the bouquets to his mother that morning, she told him to get that one, knowing Leo loved white and blue.

His palms were clammy, and he has to wipe them on his pants every other minute as he paced in front of the mirrors by the bathroom, rehearsing his lines as quietly as possible. Now, he was anxious, even more than before, if that was even possible, but he tried to take deep breaths, rubbing the hand without flowers through his hair.

As he finished rehearsing his lines for the third time, he heard the shower cut off, signaling that Leo was finally done. He gave him another five minutes, and when he heard his locker shut, he walked out from the bathroom corridor and into where Leo was, taking his jacket out from his duffle bag.

“Uh, Leo?” André said in a broken voice. The smaller man turned around and his eyes widened in disbelief as his eyes travelled from Gomes, to the flowers and back up to meet his eyes. Suddenly, André became very self conscious, adjusting his stance and fixing his hair under the hard gaze of the man in front of him.

He heard Leo clear his throat and take a couple steps towards him, “The flowers are pretty,” he said softly, “they’ll look perfect in my kitchen.”

Gomes looked up, which was a very bad decision, his eyes met those of Leo and his mind completely blanked, the lines he practiced for days leading up to this, the ones he knew so well he could have recited backwards were lost as he melted into the warm brown of Leo’s eyes. The man in front of him waited patiently as André held his gaze trying to stutter out even a single coherent word.

Gomes dropped his eyes as he extended the flowers to Leo and shifted the weight on his legs once again, “So- tonight are- I mean, what are you doing tonight? I was- I can make a reservation or something to somewhere. What about sushi- I know this place downtown- I mean, if you even like sushi-”

“André, I’d love to get sushi with you tonight, how about you pick me up at 7?”

Gomes thanked him internally and nodded at Leo as the nervousness fled his body and was replaced with a giddy feeling. They chatted for a few minutes as Leo packed his duffel bag and then André walked him out to his car and smiled at him as Leo drove away.

...

Leo would have been happy to admit that he was more than excited for his night with Gomes. They had been talking ever since he arrived at the club that season and connected in an intimate level when Messi first got injured, Gomes was there to comfort him as Ney was off messing around with Bruna.

They stayed up way too late video chatting even though André had to train the next day he always claimed he wasn’t tired (even through all the yawning and scratching his tired eyes).

Leo loved his company, even though Gomes was sometimes awkward in person, avoiding eye contact and his usual confident self would seem to disappear as soon as Leo walked up to him.

But it was nice, refreshing almost, to have someone that was awkward in a cute way and let him make the first move sometimes. Someone who he could take things slowly with, short kisses and long cuddles being enough to satisfy them. But now he had to get ready, with only a few hours before André got there to pick him up.

He strode into his house, dropping his bags and making his way to the kitchen to place the flowers into a nice crystal vase. Leo smiled at them adoringly as he adjusted them to make them look perfect. Then he made his way upstairs to get ready.

He perused all of his nice button downs until he found his favorite powder blue shirt rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, and paired it with a navy blue tie and pants of the same color.

Once he had his outfit picked out he made his way to his bathroom to style his hair adding a bit of gel to make sure it wouldn’t get ruined during his night out. After messing with it for a couple minutes he smiled at his reflection, he didn’t think so often, but as he looked himself over he thought he looked good--well, good enough.

Now he played the waiting game, scrolling through his phone mindlessly awaiting the knock on the door that would send his heart into a helpless spiral of affection.

...

André arrived twenty minutes early, though he stayed in his car adjusting his black button down (that he ironed three times) to make sure there was no creases and adjusted his hair in his rearview mirror.

Looking at his watch he realized it was 6:57 so he got out of his car, taking one final look at his reflection and made his way up to the goliath of a house, hands clamming up again but he was too nervous to care.

...

There was a soft knock at the door, and Leo got up, heart singing. As he approached the door there was another knock, this time a bit louder and he chuckled, “Impatient boy,” he thought to himself. He swung the door open to reveal a very cheery Gomes in a black button down, pants and shoes.

“Hey,” Gomes breathed, “you look amazing”.

Leo felt an oh so familiar heat rise to his cheeks as he looked down at the ground.

“Shall we?” André interrupted motioning towards his car. As they drove, they listened to Spanish music and chatted endlessly.

Leo talked about Mateo and how he just started to say small phrases and about how good Thiago was at math, while André talked about his parents and games that happened that day.

Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant and they walked side-by-side to the entrance. Leo noticed André deep in thought, staring down at Leo’s hands occasionally as if trying to figure out if he was crossing any boundaries -- seeing as this was only their first date.

Rolling his eyes, he reached up and intertwined their fingers, smiling up at André through his eyelashes.

...

They ate in a comfortable silence, casually stirring up conversations about how good the food was and about training during the upcoming week.

After finishing and André insisting he was paying, they got up hand in hand back to his car.

Instead of taking Leo home though, he took them to a small park. Upon arrival Leo was confused asking a whole line of questions on where they are and why, but André just chuckled, patting his thigh, “You’ll see.”

André got some blankets from the back of his car and led the other man to a small hill, laying them out.

He laid down, motioning for Leo to do the same, as they stared up at the stars.

Leo was an arms length away from him, but soon enough, he found himself curled into André’s side. Gomes was talking away, naming the stars and telling Leo stories of their origins, while Leo laid in silence, humming along to his tall tales, content with looking up at the shadow the moon cast upon his face.

He really was beautiful. Leo couldn’t have found a flaw if he tried (and he did).

His eyes were his new favorite color, they reminded him of melting chocolate or a soft burning fire. His face was soft, and his hair tempted him to run his hands through them. And his laugh, oh his laugh, was a deep hearty laugh that made Leo feel welcomed into his life.

Gomes’ arm was wrapped around his shoulder, holding him close and mindlessly rubbing smooth circles on his arms. And Gomes’ voice lulled Leo to sleep, with his head on André’s chest.

He dreamt of their future together, of Gomes meeting his parents and his kids, taking walks on the beach, and popping champagne, getting drunk and dancing in their socks together.

And maybe he was getting to ahead of himself, maybe this relationship wouldn’t last, but that soft voice and kind brown eyes had already made a home in Leo’s heart and he couldn’t help that sinking feeling of hope that weighed down on his conscious.

In the depths of his sleep, he felt a warm kissed placed on his forehead and he thought that maybe--just maybe--he was ready to go down with the sinking ship that was his heart.


End file.
